rewakened feelings
by Sango124
Summary: what happens when kagome has a dream about inuyasha who she hadn't seen for four years and it comes true i dont own inuyasha story is way better than my summary
1. dajavu

A dream like no other

Kagome is home, the well had stop working years ago she knew she had to move on. But on this night she realizes she still love's the one she left behind

**I had a dream last night and I don't understand why. See I thought I was over him for good and this dream seemed to reawaken my feelings for him. **

**In my dream Inuyasha was so sweet to me and protected me. I got into some trouble in my dream with a couple of boys who were at least two times my size each. Well these jerks jumped me on my way to school I was scared. I was able to get a few good hits on them, one got a black eye, the other a bloody lip. But 2 beat's one. I was knocked off my feet and fell to the ground before I even knew what happened. They began to yell **

**"Who the hell do you think you are?" **

**"...dude lets teach this chick a lesson" chuckled the other **

**and just as I thought 'this is it' **

**… an angry and fears full voice rang out like light striking a tree **

**"Hey!"**

**I looked up and there he was… Inuyasha… his long silver hair flowing gently as the wind blew, his muscles tense w/ furry, his beautiful golden eyes full of anger and determination. Yet there was something that I had never seen with in his eyes before, a thirst for vengeance, rage and hatred. **

**"Inu…yasha?" I said in confusion. **

**I was confused yes but I was so happy to see him. **

**"What kind of low life punk would beat a girl?" **

**"Stay out of this we'll deal with you later!" **

**one of the boys yelled. Inuyasha gave me a glance and I understood right away.****I got to my feet and smiled **

**"Ready when you are Inuyasha !"**

** I then jumped upon one of the two and pined him to the ground, I then grabbed a rock that was in reach and knocked the guy out cold. I turned around and watched Inuyasha fight the other one. He fought with such grace and with little effort; it was so amazing to see him fight once again. **

**"Inuyasha? Why… why did you come… how did you get through the well?" **

**Inuyasha smiled and said "Well that's a stupid question you needed me and I wouldn't you down I'm not really sure how the well began to work again… I felt something was wrong and the well started to glow blue I knew something was happening to you and you needed me from there I followed your scent and well… here I am……… are you alright?"**

** I could hardly believe Inuyasha; the one I loved was there with me once again. **

**" Inuyasha I'm so glad your back I miss you so much" I cried as I flung myself into he's arms.**

** It began to ran. And Inuyasha began to fade away slowly he disappeared before my very eyes and there was nothing I could do. **

**"INUYASHA PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE INUYASHA PLEASE DON'T GO!" **

**"Kagome I'll always be with you in your heart as you will be with me in mine but my time here is up and I must depart"**

** with those final words Inuyasha Disappeared before my eyes.**

"**INUYASHA!" **

**I screamed bolting up from my bed. I looked around. **

**'it was a dream' I thought as I pulled my knees close to me 'Inuyasha I wish you were here' I began to cry myself back to sleep '**

** I wish I could go back to you' **

**That dream reopened feels I once thought lost forever**

'**Inuyasha I hope I will see you again some day…..'**

**the next morning Kagome awoke to her alarm clock going off. Slowly she sat up and look about her room. **

**she sprang to her window and looked at the well hoping to see inuyasha coming out of the well house to bring her back to his time.**

**"get a hold of your self Kagome" she said to her self "you know you'll never see him again .. i mean i haven't seen him in f-four y-years... why am i sudenly thinking about him?"**

**she got dressed for school, said good bye to her mother, her little brother sota and her grandma, and went out the door to go to school. she couldn't help but feel that she had already walked the same steps that she was taking now. **

**'_wow dajavu..'_ she thought not paying attention to where she was going. her mind wonder back to inuyasha. suddenly a hand jerked her backforwards into a dark alley. a hand covered her mouth to stop her from screaming.**

**"dont scream and you wont get hurt hey Kio looky here" chuckled a man. the man looked over at his friend and smiled**

**his friend just laughed "great pickings Oreck shes a real doll"**

**kagome was frozen in fear she had been threw this already but where? **

**'omg!' she scream in her head 't-t-these are the guys from my dream only it's not a dream and inuyasha cant come and save me what am i going to do? think kagome think'**

**kagome did the only thing she could do... fight back. she flung her fist into ,the one called Oreck, face giving hima black eye. the one called Kio grabed her hands and flung her against the wall. but Kagome head butted him causeing his lip to bleed. but Oreck was back up and helped Kio, they beat her to the ground yelling at her.**

**"who do you think you are" yelled kio**

**"we'll teach you some respect" screamed oreck**

tears were streaming down kagome as she cried out in pain and the whole time she was thinking

' inuyasha! INUYASAH! oh god this is it'

when all seemed lost, and kagome, she was on the ground still being kicked by the two men, and could no longer fight back she felt a familar presence.

suddenly an angery voice rang out like lighting striking a tree

"GET AWAY FROM HER!'

kagome wanted to believe it was inuyasha but it was imposible. slowly she opened her eyes and turned her head. there he was Inuyasha. tense in furry, a blood lust look in his eyes.

"inuyasha?" she said in confusion "but how... inuyasha"

Oreck ran up to Inuyasha yelling "stay out of this we're teaching this girl some respect and if you know whats good for ya you'll turn around right now and leave"

Kagome didn't even try to get up as inuyasha eaisly beat the two me. she just laid thereunable to believe what she was seeing. when it was over inuyasha quickly but genitly keeped up Kagome and hugged her tight

' this cat be real' she thought 'i'm dreaming again i never woke up this moring'

"kagome.. are you alright kagome?" he whispered in her ear

this seemed to snap her out of her thoughts because suddenly she found her self crying and hugging inuyasha as tight as she possibly could not wanting to let go

"inuyasha inuyasha inuyasha" she cried

inuyasha tried to calm her down but failed

"inuyasha you came... i thought i-i'd never-never see you agian" she cried harder "i dont care how you got threw the well just plz dont leave me again inuyasha i dont want to be alone again i want to be with you inu-inuyasha-a"

"kagome i'm not going anywhere"he promised her

hope you all liked it if you want more then i must have 5 reviews at least


	2. the reunion of friends

Authors note:

You've waited long enough so here's chapter 2, thank you to those who left reviews for chapter 1 they made me happy. With further ado here's chapter 2 (hey that rimed lol)

Last time:

Kagome didn't even try to get up as Inuyasha easily beat the two me. She just laid there unable to believe what she was seeing. When it was over Inuyasha quickly but gently kept up Kagome and hugged her tight

'This cant be real' she thought 'I'm dreaming again i never woke up this morning'

"Kagome... Are you alright kagome?" he whispered in her ear

This seemed to snap her out of her thoughts because suddenly she found her self crying and hugging Inuyasha as tight as she possibly could not wanting to let go

"Inuyasha Inuyasha Inuyasha" she cried

Inuyasha tried to calm her down but failed

"Inuyasha you came... i thought I I'd never-never see you again" she cried harder "I don't care how you got threw the well just plz don't leave me again Inuyasha I don't want to be alone again i want to be with you inu-inuyasha-a"

"Kagome I'm not going anywhere" he promised her

Chapter 2: the reunion of friends

"Inuyasha I missed you so much"

Inuyasha jumped from roof top to roof top, with Kagome cradled in his arms. They were together again at last. The four years of not seeing one another had not changed their feelings towards each other. Kagome was happy once again, and Inuyasha couldn't help but notice her beauty. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled, her raven hair was now long than the last time he saw her, she was taller, but her personality was the same.

Kagome couldn't help but notice Inuyasha had become strong and dare she say it…. He seemed way hotter, he's muscles were well toned, he's long silver hair so silky, he's golden eyes seemed to hypnotize her. She was happy that she was in he's arms, were she felt safe and loved.

When they arrived at kagome's house, she ran in side and yelled for her mother to come to the kitchen.

"Mom! Come quick… I'm in the kitchen I have something to tell you"

Her mother ran into the kitchen, she was worried that kagome was hurt or something bad had happened

"Kagome what's-… oh Inuyasha your back!"

"Mom I'm going back with Inuyasha for a while"

"Alright dear" her mother smiled "oh wait Kagome I have something for you"

Her mother ran to the closest, and began digging threw the stuff that was just shoved into it. When she finally found what she was looking for she laughed a little.

"Ah here it is" she turned around to revile what she had

It was kagome's old yellow back pack; Kagome's mother smiled at her and held it out for kagome.

"Mom I thought we threw this old thing out" she smile at her mother

"I thought it would be needed again one day… now go and pack I'll make a lunch for you and your friends"

"Yes mother" kagome said as she headed up stairs with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha waited out side her door so that she could dress. When she opened the door he was shocked at what she was wearing. A beautiful fire red kimono. She let him into her room and she began to pack her things

"I won't take much," she began "Inuyasha have you been with Sango and Miroku? And what of Shippou how is he?"

"Sango and Miroku are married, and Shippou only leaves the well when he needs food"

"So…so Nuraku is dead?"

"yea…Kikyo defeated him"

"and what happened to Kikyo?" Kagome said looking down, she didn't like it very much when Kikyo was brought up, she could remember how she hated her, how Kikyo tried to kill Inuyasha and herself many times, how Inuyasha always ran off to be with Kikyo and did who knows what with her.

"Kikyo… Kikyo is at rest…"

Kagome was shocked, Kikyo was dead, again, but how?. Kikyo was kagome's ravel in their battle for Inuyasha's heart but kagome couldn't help but feel sorry for Inuyasha, kagome knew she was he's first love and now she was gone for the second time.

"Inuyasha I'm so sorry"

Inuyasha said nothing he just looked at the door, kagome wanted to say more but felt that it would be best not to. So she went back to packing. When she was done she and Inuyasha headed back down stairs. Her mother had made a delicious looking lunch for them. They thanked her, and headed for the well

"thanks mom I'll be back in a month or two"

"you be careful dear"

"I will"

Inuyasha and kagome walked into the well house. It was dark and duty. Kagome stopped as Inuyasha touched the well and was about to jump in. he noticed that she had stopped.

"You coming?"

"… It's just been so long scene I've gone-… never mind lets go" she ran and jumped with Inuyasha jumping in after her.

The blue light transported them to the feudal aura. Kagome looked up to see that she was finally back. Inuyasha grabbed her waste and jumped out of the well. This surprised her a little but she got over it. She looked around not much had changed in for years, and the fresh air was great, so different from the air in her time being polluted and all.

Kagome didn't even get the chance to set her feet on the ground when a voice broke the silence.

"Mama!"

Kagome looked to see her adopted son Shippou jumping to her. She held out her arms and caught him. He was taller; he's hair longer. Shippou was now 9 years old, he was a mama's boy that's for sure and he was proud to say that kagome was his adopted mother, when the well had stop working he promised to protect it until the day his mother, kagome returned.

"Shippou I've missed you" kagome whispered to her son

"Mama I missed you so much I waited for you to come back I never left just like you said fours years ago"

(Flash back)

"Now Shippou I'll be back tomorrow stay here till I come back ok" kagome smiled as she went down the well

(End flash back)

He began to cry in her arms. Kagome patted his back, to try to claim him down. She to remember to last thing she said to him, and was glad that he never once thought that she had abandon him.

"it's alright now Shippou I'm here"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome

'her motherly instincts are still so strong for Shippou, she'll make a man very lucky some day' Inuyasha thought to himself

"come on you two I'm sure Sango would like to see kagome too"

Kagome and Shippou had just now noticed that Inuyasha had been walking away from them, they ran to catch up.

"Hey Miroku you home?" yelled Inuyasha when they finally came across a hut in Inuyasha's forest

A man walked out of the hut smiling, at first kagome didn't really recognize him but has soon as he looked at her she knew that it was Miroku, than older more wiser Miroku but Miroku none the less. He looked at the girl be hind Inuyasha, his face held confusion. could he possibly not know who she is?.

Kagome and Miroku stared at each other for some time. She was sure he would know who she was.

"Inuyasha who might I ask is this lovely young lady you have with you in her may I say her lovely kimono" Miroku smirked at Inuyasha as if to ask if she was he new girl.

"Idiot you don't recognize her"

Kagome walked up to Miroku. She smiles at him.

"it's me Miroku… Kagome"

Miroku just about fell over when he heard what she said to him.

"that cant be kagome is back in her time were she's been for four years how can you be here?... if your kagome then you'll…"

Kagome smacked him in the face as he's hand reached around her waste.

"yup I'd know that smack anywhere…" he said rubbing he's face "Lady Kagome your back won't Sango be please"

a beautiful woman came out of the hut, hearing the noise out side she came to investigate. She stopped in her tracks when she saw who was standing in front of Miroku. She rubbed her eyes... Was she seeing correctly?

"Ka-Kagome?" she whispered

Kagome looked at the woman

"SANGO!" kagome yelled with joy

Kagome ran to her dearest friend. They hugged and screamed and cried and talked. They finally stopped to see Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippou staring at them weirdly. The two girls smiled at their male companions. They were once again together, all of them.

Authors note: there wont be a chapter three if there are not any reviews


	3. authors note

**Authors note I'm leaving for Mexico, for a family vacation trip and I'll be gone for five days. While I'm away plz read my other stories if like, plz leave reviews and when I return then I will put chapter three up. Sorry that I'm going to not update for a while but I hope you like my story**.


	4. another child, and a plain

AUTHORS NOTE:

Sorry it took so long I was on a family vacation in Mexico for as while any way thank you for the reviews and I hope you like this next chapter.

Last time:

"Inuyasha who might I ask is this lovely young lady you have with you in her may I say her lovely kimono" Miroku smirked at Inuyasha as if to ask if she was he new girl.

"Idiot you don't recognize her"

Kagome walked up to Miroku. She smiles at him.

"It's me Miroku… Kagome"

Miroku just about fell over when he heard what she said to him.

"That can't be kagome is back in her time were she's been for four years how can you be here?... if your kagome then you'll…"

Kagome smacked him in the face as he's hand reached around her waste.

"Yup I'd know that smack anywhere…" he said rubbing he's face "Lady Kagome your back won't Sango be please"

A beautiful woman came out of the hut, hearing the noise out side she came to investigate. She stopped in her tracks when she saw who was standing in front of Miroku. She rubbed her eyes... Was she seeing correctly?

"Ka-Kagome?" she whispered

Kagome looked at the woman

"SANGO!" kagome yelled with joy

Kagome ran to her dearest friend. They hugged and screamed and cried and talked. They finally stopped to see Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippou staring at them weirdly. The two girls smiled at their male companions. They were once again together, all of them.

**Chapter 3: another child, and a plain is put into place**

The two women talked for hours. Kagome told Sango what had happened in era and how Inuyasha saved her and how she was so glad to finally be back in this era. While Miroku, Inuyasha and young Shippou went to get fire wood and fresh water. It was like old times. The laughter of children rang threw the air.

5 children ran threw the door way. They stop in their tracks when they spotted kagome. They then looked to their mother as if silently asking _who is this woman that sits in our home?_. Sango smiled at her beloved children.

"Children this is my dearest friend kagome, the one I use to fight demons with and gather jewel shards with"

"We know the stories mother" the eldest child giggled

The children smiled and bowed showing their respect. Sango got up and walked over to them.

"Line up in order" she said to them. They obeyed right away.

"kagome this is my oldest child Ira she's 4, these two are the twin's Yuki and Yuri these two girls are 3, and these two boys are also twin's KanRo and HakuRo their 2, and last but not least my youngest daughter Ama she's only 1"

"Oh wow Sango what lovely names if I'm right I think that Ira means beauty, Yuki and Yuri mean?"

"They mean devils blossoms"

"Oh right" kagome smiled "KanRo and HakuRo mean's cold dew and white dew, and Ama means rain right?"

"Yes that's right" Sango smiled "and their names work well with their personalities"

"Mother?" asked little Ama

"Yes?"

"When is lunch? I am hungry"

"Oh I almost forgot Sango my mother made us a very big lunch and their plenty for everyone" kagome said with a smile

Sango's eyes widen, it had been forever scene she had, had kagome's mothers cooking.

Shippou ran into the room with fire wood, followed by Inuyasha and Miroku. Shippou smiled as he sniffed the air. He knew that smell it was his grandmothers cooking.

"HMMM! Smells great mama"

"Here you are Shippou eat up" kagome said handing him a big bowl of ramen and a little plate of rice.

Sango handed out the food to her children. And then gave some to Miroku then helped her self. Kagome gave Inuyasha he share of the food and then finally got her self some food too.

Everyone eat it with great pleasure, Sango's children had never had any thing like this before but loved every bite of it. Even Inuyasha seemed to enjoy it. Kagome could remember him refusing to eat her mothers cooking in the past, and all he wanted was the instant noodles. Now here he was eating everything like crazy.

After everyone was full, kagome and Sango cleaned up the bowls and trash left behind from their meal. The children had gone off to play in the woods once again. Inuyasha and Miroku went to petrol Inuyasha's forest.

This gave the two women too talk to each other alone.

"So Sango 5 kids you must have been busy" kagome teased

"Yea I guess you can say that, well for now anyway"

"For now?"

"I'm pregnant kagome" Sango said with a big smile

"PREGNANT?" kagome yelled in shock "wow! Sango I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you Kagome…" smiled Sango "Oh kagome what happened between you and Inuyasha after he saved you from those guys?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean did he say anything or D0! Anything?"

Kagome blushed "WHAT! NO he did nothing like that and he only promised me he wasn't going to leave me that's all"

(Miroku and Inuyasha)

"Inuyasha? What are your intentions with lady kagome? Do you know if she still feels for you?" Miroku smirked, while eyeing Inuyasha.

Inuyasha paused at the questions he had received. Miroku and Inuyasha had finished their patrol of Inuyasha's forest and were now heading back to the hut where Sango and kagome were.

"I-I don't know if she still has feeling for me…why wouldn't she I told you what happen in her era…she even begged for me not to leave her and that she wanted to be with me isn't that proof enough that she likes me? As for my intention I have a plan but I need yours and Sango's help to set it up, so tonight when kagome and the brats fall asleep I want to talk to you and Sango"

Miroku looked at Inuyasha curiously then nodded in agreement.

When the two men came back Kagome was no longer there. Sango and her Children were taking a nap and Shippou had also had just came back from training himself.

"Sango" Miroku whispered to his sleeping wife poking her a little. He was rewarded (for poking her) with a fisted that gabbed him in the gut, causing him to lose his breath.

Sango sat up realizing what she just did. As Miroku rolled over and curled up into a ball on the ground.

"MIROKU I'M SOOOO SORRY!"

"It's… (cough…cough)…ok" coughed Miroku hugging his gut while laying on the

"OH MIROKU"

Inuyasha dashed out the door, he could waste another second of those two going on and on. For all he knew Kagome could be in danger at that moment. He raced faster, once her scent filled his nose. He followed her smell for miles.

'How far did she go?' he asked himself

Finally he dashed into a meadow, in front of him a beautiful lake with a water fall. He looked around, on the other side of the lake sitting on a rock was kagome smiling at him. He jumped to her side.

"Kagome why did you run off like that?" he questioned

"Inuyasha isn't this place beautiful?" she said plainly

"Stop that! And answer me"

"I just felt that I needed to take a walk and I found this place….it's so beautiful, the sparkling lake, and that gorgeous waterfall"

Inuyasha looked around it was beautiful as she had said. This gave him a new idea for his plans.

"Come on Kagome lets get back Shippou's worried and so is Sango and Miroku"

"Ok"

She hopped onto his back and they dashed of back to the hut.

(Later that night)

Kagome and the 6 children were sleeping in the hut. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha silently went out side to prepare the plans for the next night.

As they were setting out to prepare the event Sango said "Kagome will never forget this night for as long as she lives, ha-ha she's going to love it Inuyasha scene when are you this romantic?" Sango teased

"shut up!" he said "I might wake them up now come on lets go we have work to do"

"Hai Inuyasha is right Sango let us pierced"

When Kagome awoke t6he next morning she found that Inuyasha was out side with Sango and Miroku, they all looked like they had been up all night long. Curiously she eyed all three of them. They caught her starring at them. They kind of looked worried but quickly they hid it and went to greet her.

"Good morning" yawned Sango

"Yes did you sleep well?" asked a very sleepy looking Miroku

Inuyasha, he was able to hide how tired he was way better than Miroku and Sango. He instead nodded good morning to kagome, before jumping up into a tree, where he would secretly fall to sleep. Without kagome knowing.

"Did you guys not sleep very well or something?" asked kagome

"No we (yawn --zzz)" Sango gabbed Miroku with her elbow "I mean you could say that lady kagome thank you for your concern"

Miroku and Sango head into the hut and fell into a deep sleep straight away. Kagome's radar was going off; she knew that they were hiding something from her but what? And why was it a secret?

"Inuyasha" kagome called to him from below

Inuyasha lazily rolled over on his branch so that he was looking at her. He's eyes were fight him. he wanted to sleep but he had to act like nothing unusual was going on.

"yea? What is it?"

"Inuyasha what are you up to?"

"What? What do you mean" he said with shock 'does she know?'

"Inuyasha don't lie to me! I wasn't born yesterday you know"

"What ever" Inuyasha rolled back over. Knowing she would find out everything he was planning tonight.

Kagome stomped off. She didn't like that her friends were hiding something to her.

She decided to cool down, and go for a walk. Maybe she could find that lake and waterfall again.

Kagome walked for what felt like forever, not sure exactly where she was going, wondering how in the world she had found her new favorite spot because now it seem impossible to find.

For some reason she felt as though she was being watch. Every few steps she would look over her shoulder to see if some one or some thing was there, but every time nothing. It was kind of scary she had to admit.

(_crack!_)

Kagome turned on her heels, now she knew that something was following her now that she had heard a twig break under a foot.

"ALRIGHT WHO EVER THE HELL YOU ARE COME ON OUT!"

"ha-ha-ha" she heard the laughter of a male.

And out of the bushes came Kouga.

"K-Kouga what are you following me for?"

"kagome I thought you would need my protection seeing that, that mutt face wasn't around"

Kagome blushed a little "what's the real reason you're here?"

In a flash Kouga had kagome's hands in he's and he was down on one knee "Kagome? I know I've asked this before but you're the only girl for me! Kagome will be my mate?"

Kagome was shocked (sort of). Yes Kouga had asked her a million and one times but this time he was down on one knee asking instead so saying "you'll be my mate" or "I'll kill that mutt face and then there'll be nothing standing in between you and me"

Kagome was now blood red. What should she do?.

"Kouga I've told you before that I-…" before kagome could finish what she was saying she was cut off by Kouga

Kouga had stood up and was now stealing a kiss. Her eyes were wide. Her cheeks blood red and still going redder by the minute.

Kagome pushed him away as hard as she could.

"Kagome don't finish what you were saying…I love you kagome you're the only mate I want"

Kagome felt bad for him a little. She knew how it felt to love some one but to only have the one you love, loving another.

"Kouga I've told you before…my heart belongs to another, some day you'll find your perfect mate…but I'm not her Kouga you have to let me go…I know how you feel , to love someone but that love, loves another trust me I know, Kouga I will not be your mate"

Kouga's face held sadness. He ears hung low. And he eye held very small tears, but they were tears none the less. Kagome put her hand on his arm, but he pulled away. He looked at the ground and began to walk away leaving kagome to be on her own once again.

'I will not lose you kagome, you shall be mine' he growled to himself before he disappeared into the forest once again.

"Kouga I'm sorry" she whispered to her self, looking at the ground.

Suddenly she heard her name being yelled.

"KAGOME WHERE IS HE? HE DIDN'T TRY ANYTHING DID HE? I KNOW THE FLEA BITTEN WOLFS SCENT ANYWHERE…WHERE IS HE?"

She turned to see Inuyasha. He's sword out and ready to fight.

Inuyasha looked at her, she seemed sad.

'What did that bastered do she looks like she's about to cry… dam you Kouga' he thought to himself as he approached her.

"Kagome are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine Inuyasha let's just get back to Sango and the other okay?"

Kagome didn't want to tell Inuyasha that Kouga had asked her to be he's mate again. Just knowing Inuyasha he would track him down and try to kill Kouga. The two walked for an hour in silence. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore he had to say something, anything would do.

"Kagome? Are you doing anything tonight?"

She looked at him 'Is he trying to ask me out or something?'

"I mean I have a surprise and well I…never mind forget it"

They continued to walk back to the hut where they're friends were.


	5. claws off wolf!

**Authors note: sorry I haven't been writing I kind of forgot about this story and I've been working on my other stories lol but here's chapter 4 now I hope you all like it but do know I wrote it quickly and on sort notice, I say sort notice because I was looking at my stories list and spotted this one, I panicked when I looked at my last update so I do hope you all like my story**

**Last time**

Inuyasha looked at her, she seemed sad.

'What did that bastered do she looks like she's about to cry… dam you Kouga' he thought to himself as he approached her.

"Kagome are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine Inuyasha let's just get back to Sango and the other okay?"

Kagome didn't want to tell Inuyasha that Kouga had asked her to be he's mate again. Just knowing Inuyasha he would track him down and try to kill Kouga. The two walked for an hour in silence. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore he had to say something, anything would do.

"Kagome? Are you doing anything tonight?"

She looked at him 'Is he trying to ask me out or something?'

"I mean I have a surprise and well I…never mind forget it"

They continued to walk back to the hut where they're friends were.

**Chapter 4- claws off wolf**

Inuyasha and kagome soon returned to the hut where their friends lay asleep by the warm glowing fire. Inuyasha smiled at kagome, but she did not smile back. Kagome still felt bad for Kouga. She knew how he felt to a T. broken hearted always finding the one you loved in the arms of another. To feel like your world is going to hell from just finding your love kissing the one you hate most. Kagome wanted to cry as old hateful memories flooded her mind. She jumped at the touch of a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up into Inuyasha's golden eyes they were filled with worry. Kagome smiled a soft smile as she knew Inuyasha wanted her to be ok; he made her feels so safe and happy, protected and loved so dearly.

"Kagome are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine I was just thinking about well never mind it doesn't matter"

Inuyasha looked at her confused a bit. He wondered if he should reveal the surprise to kagome right then so that she would be happy and care free. He wanted her to know how he felt. He wanted her to know that he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice, he loved her with all his heart and he wanted her to know that. When the well reopened the day before, Inuyasha sensed kagome was in trouble and needed him. He felt her fear, and dashed to her rescue.

"Kagome come I want to show you something…and I end to talk to you"

"Is anything wrong?"

"No but I just have to talk to you….but not here… just come with me please kagome…."

"Inuyasha I followed you to the sprite world before I've battled along side of you against Nuraku with out fail, what makes you think I won't follow you where ever you lead me?" she smirked

Inuyasha smiled and took her by the hand, causing kagome to blush. But it was cute to Inuyasha. He loved it when she blushed. Inuyasha lead kagome to a clearly. It was the very clearly kagome told Kouga that she loved some one else. Kagome's face saddened when she noticed that it was the same clearly by the beautiful waterfall. Inuyasha looked at kagome; she looked so beautiful in the moonlight. Her beauty made him smile. She blushed and wondered why he was smiling like that.

"Kagome sit down with me" Inuyasha said as he sat down in the tall grass, she followed he's led smiling the whole time

"Inuyasha what did you want to tell me, I'm sorry but my curiosity is getting the better of me" she giggled

In a flash Inuyasha was on top of her. He's golden eyes boring down into her crystal blue eyes. She was shocked he made such a move. But strongly she felt she wanted move. For him to come closer to her, and hold her body to his.

"kagome" he's voice whispered in her ear "kagome I want you to be my mate, will you?"

Tears of happiness fell from her eyes "oh Inuyasha I thought you would never ask me that, yes of course I'll be your mate Inuyasha I love you so much" said kagome has she raped her arms around he's neck pulling him closer to her self. She smiled sweetly at him, before their lips were locked together. Only to separate when air was needed. He couldn't help but bury his nose into her neck, trailing tiny kisses down to her collarbone and over her delicate shoulder. Her skin tasted so sweet and he wanted more. She shivered under he's touch he could smell her arousal become heavier. Kagome's face held a soft smile and was it his imagination or was there a hint of playfulness dancing in her deep blue eyes taunting him in every way. She saw the desire in his eyes and it made her feel special knowing it was her that caused such emotion. She smiled up at him as he smiled softy down at her. Again they would themselves lock in a deep kiss. Kouga laid his body on top of hers. Running he's hands from her shoulder down to her lower waste.

Soon they were settled down in a tall patch of grass. Clothing littered the ground near by. He murmured as he trailed his lips up her neck, nibbling along her jaw and reaching her lips, melting into another passionate kiss, tasting themselves on each other. His hard shaft rubbed along her leg, reaching her center and rocked gently against her mound. She moaned and felt the head pushing against her woman hood. He broke away, looking at her, stilling his move.

"Kagome…" he asked.

She gave a nod, putting all of her trust in him, his hands holding her hands, their fingers intertwined as he hovered above her. He moved down, pushing into her slowly, stretching her to accommodate his size. He paused every once in a while, groaning as he held back, she was so tight around his penis, her virgin walls pulsed against him. As he reached the barrier, he held back, watching her face, he was amazed to find such trust in her eyes as she stared back. With one quick move, he broke through and found himself at the hilt, her core covering, stretching over his shaft, sucking him in. She winced and grasped at his hands tightly as the sharp pain tore through her body. As suddenly it came, it faded away, leaving her to feel him stretching inside her. She moaned as he started to move out. He moved slowly, allowing her to adjust to him and soon, she was moaning his name, moving with him in rhythm that goes way back before the beginning of time. It was seductive, intimate and private dance that only they could dance too. Their bodies wounded tighter and tighter as they met with each thrust, she was tight around him and he was reaching farther and farther into her. It felt as if she cocooned his soul, giving him that of which his beast desired most and he opening the doors to her soul, reaching far deep inside her, embracing her with him, tying her to his soul for all eternity.

Her blue eyes watched without fear but with desire and love. His lips found hers and their lips joined in rough dance, battling for dominance and she lost, submissive to him. Their bodies became slick with sweat, his silver hair entwined with her black hair. Their hair was wet and clinging to their bodies, making illusion of them merging physically. He growled deeply, he threw his head back and howled. They soon grew very tired for it felt like eternity yet it was only a minute later that he collapsed on her, careful to not crush her with his weight. He panted hard in her ear and he could feel her chest heaving against his, their hearts beating at the speed. The deed was done, and it was great at last they became one and where forever bounded to together. The mark he left on her neck before the mating began was already healed over but was clearly visible. Inuyasha removed his weight from he's mate. Kagome felt him roll off of her.

Soon they were dressed again, ready to return to their friends. The sun would rise in an hour or two. They smiled as they both walked over to the edge of the lake close to the water fall. That was the happiest night of her life. Kagome was now Inuyasha's and forever Inuyasha's she was. Inuyasha bent down and to a long drink of the fresh chilled water.

"INU..." came kagome's voice but when he turned around she was gone.

Inuyasha panicked a looked around madly "KAGOME where are you? KAGOME!"

"Inuyasha!" came kagome's angel like voice

Inuyasha looked up at the top of the water fall, and there was Kouga. Kagome struggled against his grip as he held her close to him. Inuyasha roared at Kouga.

"Get your claws off her!" Inuyasha roared "she's my mate you can no longer claim her you flea bitten terd!"

"Kagome I'll forgive you my love" Kouga said to kagome "love can over come any thing, that mutt trick you into mating with him, that has to be it, I'll take you with me my love then we can mate and you'll be mine at last"

"Kouga I told you I love Inuyasha!"

"Never kagome I'll never let you go again!"

Kagome heard a roar over the roar of the falls. She turned her head to see a red and silver blur dashing at them, followed by a loud _**crack**_ Kagome suddenly found herself being flung over the cliff with Kouga. She looked at Kouga as they fell surly to their awaiting doom. She could see he was out cold. Her eyes shut tight 5 seconds before she hit the water. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and shielded her from the impact.

'Where…where am I?' slowly kagome was coming to 'Inuyasha? Oh that's right Kouga and I went over the falls…but how could I be alive?'

Slowly she opened her eyes, she was dripping wet. She found that her had been wrapped up in Inuyasha's kimono, made from the fire rat. And there beside her was a sleeping Inuyasha, he's arms wrapped around her trying to give her he's warmth. She smiled and aloud sleep to take her.

Authors note I'll go ahead and start writing the next chp promise and again sorry for forgetting this story guys it wont happen again.


End file.
